<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ by None_Of_Your_Biscuits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516866">https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_Of_Your_Biscuits/pseuds/None_Of_Your_Biscuits'>None_Of_Your_Biscuits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Meta I guess, Psychological Horror, This is, crackfic, i dont even know, im supposed to be working on my other fics but nOoOoO, just dont question it, my face started bleeding as i wrote this and if thats not a omen i dont know what is, the major character death was roger but dont worry hes Better now, ther after credits scene, this is because of a reblog chain im screaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_Of_Your_Biscuits/pseuds/None_Of_Your_Biscuits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, this version of him was much better anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Kanté &amp; Markov, Max Kanté &amp; Sabrina Raincomprix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicScream/gifts">SymphonicScream</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max was going nuts. Definitely. There was absolutely no way all this was actually happening.</p>
<p>It had all started a few weeks ago, Officer Raincomprix had disappeared, only to be replaced by a cardboard cutout of a police dog. He thought it was a joke at first, he laughed and continued on his day.</p>
<p>But it didn't stop there. After a week, it started to get weird. <br/>---</p>
<p>Everyone talked to the cardboard dog like it was ACTUALLY Sabrina’s dad. Max hadn’t even seen the man ANYWHERE since the dog appeared. Sabrina had even brought it to parent teacher day. Nobody but him seemed to question it. </p>
<p>When he pointed it out, Ms. Bustier had scolded him for being rude, and he had to apologize.</p>
<p>TO THE CARDBOARD DOG.<br/>---</p>
<p>Max had watched as Juleka’s mom screamed “YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPER” at the cardboard dog, before driving her houseboat away. Juleka didn’t even blink.</p>
<p>Max was tired.<br/>---</p>
<p>Max opened the door to the classroom, looking up from his paper, he started “Um Chloe, have you seen-” He stopped as he noticed what appeared to be a cardboard Sabrina sitting jankily at her desk. Chloe sat next to it, talking to it. Every once in a while, she’d stop talking. Like the cardboard was talking back. </p>
<p>Max screamed.<br/>---</p>
<p>Max sat across from cardboard Sabrina. They were in the library, supposedly doing their project. </p>
<p>Mrkov, hovered in front of the cardboard cutout, studying it. This was Max’s last straw. The robot didn’t speak for a minute, before turning towards his creator. </p>
<p>“Isn’t Sabrina always like this?” </p>
<p>Max’s face hit the table.<br/>---</p>
<p>He was descending into paranoia, for a good reason. Slowly, it seemed everyone in paris was being traded for a cardboard cutout of themselves. He was the only one who noticed.<br/>---</p>
<p>Max woke up in a cold sweat, pushing his blanket off himself and grabbing his glasses.</p>
<p>Putting them on, he curled up and hugged his knees to his chest. It was only a dream, he thought, only a dream. </p>
<p>As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed a shape standing in the middle of the room. </p>
<p>Max froze, slowly, his gaze focused on the shape. </p>
<p>It was him, only made of cardboard. It stared back at him. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing happened. </p>
<p>Everything went dark.<br/>---</p>
<p>Across Paris, in a forgotten part of the graveyard, a single grave stood. </p>
<p>Engraved on it was a faded name, Raincomprix. </p>
<p>Where the last words were supposed to be, there were only two words in quotes.</p>
<p>“Pogggers, Sabrina-”<br/>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biscuits sat wrapped in their blanket, blood dripped onto the keyboard. But why would they care? They were made of cardboard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hate myself now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>